Ensei Ensei no Mi (13th Dimension)
Introduction The Ensei Ensei no Mi is a paramecia type devil fruit that allows the user to take on a fluid form that they can mold or shape at will. Ensei means malleability Usage The user of the fruit is able to coat themselves in a fluid red substance that absorbs them and everything they are wearing. While their body is absorbed, they are able to deform and reshape it in almost any way they wish, rearanging their body at will. In this state they are also resistant to most blunt force, since their body will simply crumple or bend under the impact, and can then be returned to it's original state. While transformed, the user can extend the length of their limbs to reach over long distances, as well as bending or manifesting new joints whenever they wish. They can also manifest claws, spikes, or even entirely new limbs at will, taking on radically different forms. Notably, this reshaping fluid can occasionally be extended to things other than the user if they wish, so long as they are in contact with them. harder or more solid substances such as metals are resistant to this and cannot be used in this way. However softer ones can become absorbed into the fluid, and become subject to the power in the same way as the user. Strengths The Ensei Ensei no Mi provides both considerable versatility and exceptional ressilence to it's user. As they are fluid and able to reshape themselves at will, they are capable of adapting to many different circumstances. In additon to this, the user is very difficult to harm due to their power. in their fluid form blunt force will likely have no lasting effect, and any shallow cuts or stab wounds they suffer they can simply close up at will. At first glance, the user seems almost invincible, and doing more than superficial damage to them is a difficult process. Weaknesses The primary limit of the Ensei Ensei no MI is that it cannot generate additional mass for its transformations. The user cannot manifest an aditional limb or body part without removing an equivalent amount of mass from another part of their body. Lengthening their limbs would make them thinner, and therefore weaker. It is possible to bypass this by assimilating softer substances, so long as these are available. The user's resistance to blunt force is also ballanced by vulnerability to cutting and slashing damage. If pieces of their fluid form are severed from the main body they will quickly die and disintegrate, costing the user mass. While this may not kill them in their malleable form, it creates an obvious and hard to fix weakness, and ultimately could leave the user entirely defenceless. Obviously, if the user does not have sufficient mass to reform their normal body, they are dependant on the devil fruit power to continue living. Apparently they will die, no matter what form they are in, if split apart enough, making this into a potentially fatal weakness. The user also suffers from normal devil fruit weaknesses, and cannot sustain their transformations when doused in a sufficiently large volume of water. Attacks Trivia Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Category:13th dimension Category:13th madman